KFNY-TV
KFNY is a Independent station that was formerly a HC2 Sonlife station. It is owned by Jackrabbits TV & Radio Station that has a sister stations KJAC-TV, KJCT-TV and KFHS-TV. Both has a studen independent forum except for KJCT which has a full general classic format. History of KFNY This station initially began in 1980 (FCC file: BRTT-19800530IG) as K65BC of Mullin, Texas and was owned by Pompey Mountain Broadcasting, Incorporated of Corpus Christi, Texas. Marcos A. Rodriguez acquired the frequency in 1994 and ran Spanish music video programming on it 24 hours a day. KUVN-CA of Fort Worth operated on channel 31 until 2001 when KUVN-CA changed to channel 47 clearing the way for other use of channel 31. On January 6, 2004 the call sign of K65BC changed to K31GL with the change from channel 65 in Mullin to channel 31 in DeSoto. During the summer of 2006, the station picked up Almavision. At one time in the late 1980s, a non-profit organization secured a construction permit for a full-power station on non-commercial Channel 31 in Fort Worth that would have broadcast with the call KETE-TV. However, the organization never built the station and the CP was cancelled by the FCC. In late 2006, Almavision programming ceased on the station and it started airing an all-infomercial format, much like KBOP-LD's current format. When K31GL switched from analog to digital broadcasting in November 2008, the Genesis network moved from KHPK-LP and KNAV-LP to K31GL, and KHPK-LP began broadcasting K31GL's former infomercial format. In December, subchannel 31.3 began an all-infomercial format. On March 12, 2009, subchannel 31.3 began broadcasting TheCoolTV, a music video channel owned by Cool Music Network. 31.3 ceased transmitting TheCoolTV in September 2009, to have been replaced later by a locally originated channel HOT TV—the "HOT" acronym meant "History of Television"; programming consisted of old movies and TV programs from the 1950s and 1960s. From November 9, 2010 to December 7, 2010, Hot TV became a temporary hub for This TV (previously from WFAA Channel 8.3) before it was moved to its permanent home on KDAF channel 33.3 and on KDTX channel 58.3. On May 19, 2009, subchannel 31.4 began broadcasting AMGTV. Less than a year later on May 13, 2010, 31.4 switched to an affiliate of the Retro Television Network. On January 7, 2011 31.5 was launched airing infomercials. In June 2013, K31GL-D was slated to be sold to Landover 5 LLC as part of a larger deal involving 51 other low-power television stations;1 the sale fell through in June 2016.2 Mako Communications sold its stations, including K31GL-D, to HC2 Holdings in 2017. Then on August 25, 2019, Jackrabbits TV & Radio brought K31GL-D and change it to a full time general independent station and change the call name to current KFNY-TV. In this point, All Subchannel beside 31.4 were all independent stations with one of them a Independent/AMG TV and Youtoo/Independent stations. The station has a new slogan: Forney's Tradition. Since KFNY was establishment, it could be like the former KTXD 47 from 2013-2018 before Stadium took over. Syndicated Programming Syndicated Barter Programming included Good Times, The Jeffersons, Hot In Cleveland, Bloopers, Cold Case Files, The Steve Harvey Show, The Addams Family, Hollywood Shootout,The Game Plane, The Hills, Cougar Town,Sanford and Son, The Nanny, The Verdict with Judge Hatchett, Justice for All with Judge Christina Perez, Forensic Files, Gimmie A Break, M*A*S*H, Everybody Love Raymond among others. Programming Schedule since 2019 Programming Schedule on 31.2 Programming on 3.3 __FORCETOC__ Category:Forney,TX Category:Dallas-South Worth Category:Dallas-Fort Worth